


I Know That You Feel Me Somehow

by DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Skating, Cat Videos, Figure Skater Adam, Figure Skater Shiro, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Keith is Yuri Plisetsky, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Matt is a good pal, Pidge you gremlin, They're all figure skaters, Yuuri On Ice! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee/pseuds/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee
Summary: “ANYWAY, Shiro, Matt said you were sad, and that made me sad. And Lance got a bunch of the Junior League skaters together to make you fun videos so I thought I’d piggback on that? Matt says you like cats, dancing, and cat videos, so I’m doing something like that? Okay, that’s enough talking.”[video cuts to a shot of a pair of cats, one grey with white patches and one white with orange patches]“Meet Roswell and ET. Kids, say hi!”“Adam, just let the cats dance.”Shiro was the greatest professional figure skater in the world, before he lost his right arm. Adam came dead last in the Grand Prix Final and is pretty sure Shiro doesn't even know his name, but he still wants to make him smile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn't going to write fic about Adam until we actually met him in season 7...hahahahaha, who am I kidding?  
> I know nothing about his personality so this fic will probably be re-written or deleted or something after August 10th, BUT DO I CARE? No! History has shown I am *terrible* at guessing what Voltron writers will do, but my one success at predicting Matt's personality has made me over-confident as usual. 
> 
> Basically I have a cold, I'm sick and miserable and the revelation that Adam exists made me automatically think "wait, does that mean that I can make Keith Yurio in a 'Yuuri on Ice' AU? Because I'm DayQuil-ed up trash. 
> 
> I have to go to work at fuck-my-life-o-clock early tomorrow and I have no fucking voice so...*flings self into the Void* TIME TO WRITE FANFICTION. 
> 
> Anyway. Ahem. Content Warning: This fic deals with the aftermath of a lost limb, and the aftermath of a traumatic car accident, and the struggle to find yourself when something outside of your control permanently alters your ability to interact with the world. Read with your care in mind as always!
> 
> I have tried to be as respectful as humanly possible while writing this fic, I know I may be wrong about some medical things and I will definitely be wrong about some skating things and probably wrong about some psychological things. I am sorry in advance if I am.

**I Know That You Feel Me Somehow**

 [Beginning of video, a slender young man, mid-twenties, fit, with warm brown skin and dark hair, adjusting a pair of black-framed glasses on his nose]

            _“Uh, is this on? Oh, it is, well, hi there, internet!  Matt, are you sure this is on?”_

[a pair of balled-up socks flies in from off-screen and hits him between the eyes, knocking his glasses askew]

            _“Oh my god, I can’t believe people think you’re a cool guy, you’re so lame.”_

_“So are you, Matthew!”_

_“Yeah, but I own it. I accept the lame.”_

_“Whatever, um, okay, I’m sorry in advance for literally everything in this video.”_

_“Don’t apologize in advance, what is wrong with you?”_

_“Okay, fine, whatever. Hi there, internet, and Takeshi Shirogane. I heard you were having a rough time Mr. Shirogane – ”_

_“Call him Shiro!”_

_“Why would I do that?”_

_“Why wouldn’t you?”_

_“Because he doesn’t know I exist?”_

_“Yeah, but ‘Mr. Shirogane?”_

_“It’s less weird than calling him Takeshi!”_

_“Whatever, Adam.”_

[on the screen the now-named ‘Adam’ pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs deeply. Off-screen Matt laughs]

            _“Anyway, Matt says you’re really down right now for, um, obvious reasons. And you have no idea who I am, but you kind of inspired me to skate professionally and you were really nice to me last year after I completely failed at literally everything imaginable – ”_

_“You came in sixth. At the Grand Prix Finals. That makes you one of the top six skaters in the world!”_

_“Easy for you to say, asshole, you got bronze. I got six broken toes, a sprained ankle, a fractured wrist, and failure.”_

_“Anyway, you were saying…to ‘Mr. Shirogane’.”_

_“Okay, so after the competition when I was bruised and limping and pathetic you came up to me and asked if I’d take a picture with you? Because you wanted commemorative photos with all the skaters there. And I don’t think you knew my name, but you sought me out and we took a cheesy selfie – ”_

_“IT’S TOTALLY HIS LOCK SCREEN ON HIS PHONE!”_

_“MATT I WILL THROW A SKATE AT YOU!”_

_“NO YOU WON’T.”_

_“ANYWAY, Shiro, Matt said you were sad, and that made me sad. And Lance got a bunch of the Junior League skaters together to make you fun videos so I thought I’d piggback on that? Matt says you like cats, dancing, and cat videos, so I’m doing something like that? Okay, that’s enough talking.”_

[video cuts to a shot of a pair of cats, one grey with white patches and one white with orange patches]

            _“Meet Roswell and ET. Kids, say hi!”_

_“Adam, just let the cats dance.”_

_“Music, Matt?”_

_“On it.”_

[The intro to Meghan Trainor’s ‘Me Too’ starts playing. Roswell, the gray and white cat’s, head pops up and she starts meowing in time with the lyrics. E.T., the orange and white cat rolls back on his hind legs and starts slinking up and down as he bats his paws up in the air, also in time with the music. The music suddenly switches to ‘Time of My Life’ from the movie ‘Dirty Dancing’ and E.T. drops back to his feet. The cats lock eyes and Roswell tackles E.T. as the music rises, the cats rolling off screen. Video suddenly goes dark before coming back on to Kesha’s ‘Tik Tok’ playing and both cats on their back legs, hopping in place as the video slowly fades out.]

            [“FEEL BETTER TAKESHI SHIROGANE” flashes across the screen before the video ends]

…

            Shiro tried to skate. After the Accident, after they’d taken him off painkillers and he’d had some time to heal he’d snuck out to the rink in the middle of the night when no one would be around.

            He’d fallen on his first jump.

            It hadn’t been anything difficult, a single toe loop he’d known how to do perfectly since he was eleven years old.

            But his center of gravity was completely off without his right arm. His movements were stiff, his mind constantly questioning every gesture, his nerve endings telling an arm to extend where no arm existed, his body trying to realign itself with an uneven distribution of weight. He’d lain on the ice for a long moment as the chill soaked through his clothes before picking himself up again.

            Keith found him blindly skating figures the next morning and summarily kicked him off the ice.

            “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” the teenage snapped, all furrowed brows and gesticulating hands, “You just got off painkillers, get off the ice before you break something else.”

            “I didn’t break anything, Keith.”

            “The x-ray of your fractured ribs and cracked collarbone says otherwise,” Keith snapped, skating onto the ice and herding Shiro back to the sidelines.

            Shiro glanced back at the younger skater. At age sixteen Keith was still a growth spurt away from full muscle development but he already had two quads down and was working on a third. He would rival Shiro in a few years, if Shiro stayed with figure skating.

            If, if, if.

            “Go home and watch cat videos or something. Get out of my practice space,” Keith grumped with one final shove towards the boards.

            And so here Shiro sat, mindlessly scrolling through his phone (one-handed, of course), thinking about balance. The way figure skating was literally standing on a knife edge and leaping into oblivion, hoping the odds were in your favor.

            His phone buzzes, another Bitmoji from Coach Coran. A meme from Allura. And…a YouTube link from Matt?

Matt was one of Shiro’s oldest friends, he’d been a fellow competitor from Shiro’s junior days, and was one of the few male skaters Shiro’s age still competing. As the years had passed Shiro had started to pull away from the other skaters, tired of making friends only to see them retire and leave in a few short years, tired of feeling like an old man at age 27.

But Matt had always stuck around, and he’d spent the last few weeks sending Shiro increasingly absurd YouTube videos in an attempt to cheer him up.

Smiling despite himself, Shiro clicks the link.

…

            “Just leave me here to die in shame and misery,” Adam groans into the rough rinkside carpet. Katie “Pidge” Holt, sitting on the small of his back, fingers flying across her phone screen, ignores him. He probably deserves it. He doesn’t deserve 110 pounds of muscle sitting on his spine, though.

            “Thinking of getting off me anytime soon?” he asks, probably uselessly.

            “Shiro tweeted a link to your dumb cat video, Adam. That should be, like, the greatest thing that’s ever happened in your sad, skating-obsessed life.”

            “He saw my dumb cat video. I now have to retire to Nepal and become a goat-herd.”

            “You’re as dramatic as Lance, god.”

            Adam decides to stand up, hoping the abrupt shift might dislodge Pidge, but unfortunately champion junior skaters are a flexible breed and she and just shifts around so she’s draped over him, piggy-back style. He sighs and accepts his fate. At least it’s Pidge and not her gangly brother.

            “Pidge,” Adam says, staring into the middle distance, “Takeshi Shirogane knows who I am now.”

            “Pretty sure he always kind of sort of knew who you were. You’re two of the top male singles skaters in the world.”

            “No, Pidge, he knows who I really am. Deep in my soul.”

            “Jesus Christ.”

            “He now knows my true identity. I am Crazy YouTube Cat Man. That’s who I am now.”

            “It’s who you always were, tbh.”

            Adam sighs, “Thanks, Pidge.”

            “No problem.”

…

            “Keith,” Shiro’s voice sounds peppier than it has in days. Keith is immediately on edge.

            “What?”

            “Do you still have that little keyboard you got when you still thought you’d have enough free time to learn an instrument on top of skating full time?”

            Keith’s gone from on edge to full paranoia now. “…Yes. Why.”

            “I need it.” 

            That does not make Keith feel any better. “Why?”

            Dead silence and then and awkward cough, “I need it.”

            Keith glares at the phone, “Don’t make me come over there and kick your ass.”

            “Will you bring the keyboard when you do?”

            Keith sighs. He hangs up the phone and goes to find the stupid electric keyboard for his demented rink mate.

…

[Beginning of video, Takeshi Shirogane squinting at the camera, a freshly healed scar marking a pink stripe across the bridge of his nose, a stark shock of white hair flopping into his eyes. He pulls back, self-conciously adjusting the neckline of his shirt so his t-shirt covers the stump of his arm.]

_“Hi internet. If you don’t know me, I’m Takeshi Shirogane. I’m a professional figure skater and, uh, kind of a crazy cat dad? Anyway, a really nice colleague of mine sent me an adorable cat video earlier this week so I’m returning the favor, I guess?  Adam, this is for you and your six broken toes, I hope they healed okay, that was probably the most badass thing I’ve ever seen in my life, you skating your free skate like that._

_Ahem._

_So, this is my cat, Kuro. He’s kind of an asshole, but he has a musician’s soul.”_

[Video cuts to a black cat with a bolt of white across his face, squinting yellow eyes at a small electronic keyboard. The red dot of a laser pointer appears and starts dancing across the keys. Kuro makes a small ‘mrow’ noise and slams a white paw down on one key after another, chasing the dot of the laser pointer through a rudimentary piano scale. In the background Shiro’s voice is heard singing Billy Joel’s ‘Piano Man’ which does not match the sounds Kuro is torturing out of the keyboard at all. Video cuts back to Shiro.]

_“So, uh, I hope your toes are better! And you’re having a good day. Tell Roswell and E.T. hi from me and Kuro!”_

[a pause, as if Shiro hadn’t thought his closing comments through all the way and is now awkwardly searching for something to say.]

_“Oh, hi to Matt and Katie too. Okay, bye.”_

[Video ends with a yowl from Kuro, who, apparently displeased with the laser pointer’s disappearance, launches himself at Shiro, the video cutting off as a cat-shape missile approaches Shiro’s head.]

…

            “Pidge, tell Adam he’s ruining video game night!” Matt complains loudly over the sound of Adam re-watching Shiro’s cat video for the third time.

            “Adam, take your crush outside before it sucks all the oxygen out of the room and we explode and die in the meaningless void of space.”

            “Okay, tone it down, edgelord, I didn’t say to tell him _that,_ ” Matt gripes. They’re playing a video game that looks like Walt Disney, the CEO of Bed Bath & Beyond, and the manga artist behind ‘Blue Exorcist’ got really high together and said: “hey, you know what we need in this world? A video game about humanoid dishware trying to slither out of a deal with the literal devil.”

            It’s called ‘Cuphead’ and Matt’s basically as in love with it as it’s possible to be in love with a collection of pixels on a screen. Pidge thinks it’s gut-bustingly hilarious and plays it with a kind of manic, borderline vicious glee. Adam? He’s just here for the chips. And Takeshi Shirogane’s beautiful face and equally beautiful cat.

            Roswell and E.T. seem to agree, because they’re both sitting on the back of the couch, watching Kuro chase the laser pointer over and over again.

            “You’re just pissed he didn’t mention you until the very end,” Adam says like the mature, 24-year-old adult man he is.

            “SUCK IT, SATAN!” Pidge cackles and the video game screen-cuts into…a jazzy musical interlude? What the actual fuck, StudioMDHR.

            “So is this going to be your thing now?” Matt asks, “Awkwardly flirting with the most decorated figure skater in men’s single skating via weird homemade cat videos?” 

            Adam had not thought that far. Adam had been content to just re-watch Shiro and his cat being cute over and over again.

            “No,” he says…like a liar.

            “Liar,” Pidge counters, because unlike his roommate, she has the utter lack of filter to tell it how it is.

            He doesn’t have a good response for that, so he just cranks up the volume on Kuro’s awful piano-playing.

…

            “You can’t keep saving all the cat videos he sends you on your phone,” Keith tells Shiro bluntly as he lazily skates figures.

            Shiro ignores him and focuses on his own figures. Coran says he needs to start with the basics and build up to his full competitive form. Shiro knows this, he went through all the awkwardness brought on by puberty and growth spurts, where your center of gravity shifts wildly and you feel awkward and coltish both on and off the ice. He just doesn’t like it.

            “You’ll run out of storage space,” Keith (accurately) points out, “Also if your phone is ever stolen you’ll look like a crazy celebrity stalker.”

            Shiro hates figures. He hates having to take ‘baby steps’ as his therapist _and_ physical therapist keep telling him to do (it doesn’t help his physical therapist is Krolia, and Keith’s mother doesn’t pull her punches). He just wants the ice back, he wants his _life_ back, he wants his fucking _arm_ back. Under him, his feet speed up of their own accord, blades slicing viciously through the ice as he flies forward. Keith’s voice is nothing but white noise, static in the air as it cuts past his ears. He hates, hates, _hates_ this. He hates having to ask Allura to help him tie his skates. He hates having to tighten them with his teeth when he sneaks out to the rink alone at night. He hates falling over and over again in his private dance lessons with Romelle, the ballet instructor’s endless kindness and patience in the face of his frustration like sandpaper on his soft insides. He hates the frown tucked between Krolia’s eyebrows every time he slouches into a physical therapy session because he’s been abusing the many broken parts of his body trying to be what he once was.

            His skates are tearing up the ice beneath him, he’s broken free of his figures and before he can even question it, muscle memory takes control, flinging him in the air in a stunning quad flip…

            CRASH

            The ice _hurts_ , jarring his shoulder in its socket and sending ice chips flying. His cheek scrapes across the shredded surface, leaving a little bloody trail. He’s dazed, not quite sure what just happened as he blinks in the wake of that awful landing.

            Two faces appear over him, Keith shouting, Allura reaching out with shaking hands, silvery hair slipping out of the messy bun bobbing on the back of her head.

            “I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m fine,” he tells them, batting away Keith’s fluttering hesitation (so out of character for his confident, knife blade of a rink mate and protégé) and taking Allura’s hand and allowing her to help him to his knees and then to his feet. Together they limp back to the boards, Keith skittering behind them.

            “What were you thinking, Shiro?” Allura asks quietly in his ear over Keith yelling about him being stupid.

            “I’m thinking this might be the end of my time on the ice.”

            He can’t look her in the eye. He doesn’t want to see whatever he’ll find there.

…

**Shiro**

@shiroganetakeshiofficial

Many thanks to everyone who has supported me through a very difficult time.

Sadly I may be saying farewell to the ice.

Thank you all for your love and support.

…

            Adam doesn’t know what to do with Shiro’s tweet. Scrolling through the reactions it’s mostly outrage or begging him not to go with a few people calling him old, or washed-up. The response calling him a cripple is enough to turn Adam’s stomach and just power down his phone.

            All of it feels so wrong.

            Adam, like any other longtime fan of Takeshi Shirogane’s stunning career, doesn’t want him to leave the ice. But he also doesn’t think it’s his place as a fan to demand he stay there, either, not if it’s making him unhappy.

            He wants to reach out to Shiro, wants to ask him what’s wrong. But…are they even friends? They communicate almost exclusively through silly videos featuring their pets. Are they officially close enough to private message each other things like “Is everything all right, your last tweet seriously concerned me re: your mental and physical health. Also you’re an amazing person with an adorable smile and I want to get coffee sometime even though we literally live on different continents.”

            Adam is going to go with a soft no on that.

            Brain still a tangle over Shiro, Adam packs up his skates mechanically and heads out the rink early, hoping some freestyling will at least clear his head.

            Once on the ice he lets his thoughts drift as far as he can allow them considering it does take a good deal of concentration to keep from wiping out. His feet start to follow a familiar pattern, the steps coming easily as muscle memory takes over. He remembers being a kid still in juniors, watching Shiro’s senior debut. The way Shiro had made skating look like an adventure, like flying, like falling in love. The way every gesture in his free skate seemed to be reaching for something invisible, inexplicable, just outside of his reach.

            Adam hits the final pose and he’s breathing hard, not quite sure how he got here. He glances up sharply as clapping cuts through his ruminations.

            Pidge leans against the side of the rink, clapping slowly.

            “Dude, that was incredible,” she grins.

            Adam shrugs, dropping out of the final pose and skating over to her, “I learned it a long time ago. Sorry, I didn’t think anyone else was here.”

            “No worries, man. I’m glad I got a video of it. That was seriously amazing.”

            Wait. What.

…

            The message from Pidge is simple. “You need to see this,” and an attached video file.

            Shiro clicks and waits for it to download, curious despite the strange stillness that’s frosted over his emotions since his epic fall at the rink the other day.

            He watches the video. There’s no music, even with the sound on, but he feels every note of that song in his bones, even after all these years.

            He stares at the figure on the ice and thinks of six broken toes, a sprained ankle, a fractured wrist, and a man who kept on skating even as he fell over and over again.

            Shiro doesn’t know how to respond. So he just buys a plan ticket and decides he’ll figure it out when he gets there.

…

            Adam doesn’t know who’s knocking on the door at five am but he’s gonna kill them, so he needs to at least open the door so the murder can commence. Yanking the front door open and snarling, “Matt, if you lost your key _again_ I’m flinging you into space and getting a new roommate on Craigslist,” Adam finds himself nose to nose with…not Matt.

            Takeshi Shirogane is standing on his front step…with a duffle bag slung across his back, and a cat carrier at his feet and a single hand raised in awkward salutation, “Uh, hi. Please don’t fling me into space.”

            “Why would I do that, you’re amazing,” Adam blurts out, “You’re amazing and you’re in my doorway. I swear I normally have more chill than this but literally what is happening right now.”

            “Uh. I’ve been having a rough time for…a long time. And I saw your video, the one Pidge took. And…you said I inspired you a long time ago… well, this time you inspired me. So now I’m here. And my physical therapist is probably going to send her son to kill me so we’d better start working now so I can outskate Keith Kogane’s murderous rage.”

            He finished it off with a hopeful grin that takes years off his beautiful face and how could Adam possibly say no to that? He’s only human, after all.

            “Yeah, okay, come inside and I’ll make breakfast before we head to the rink.” 

            Shiro follows him inside.


	2. And Keith Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I'm doing with this AU to be honest. 
> 
> I figure I'll just keep adding little bits to it every now and then whenever I feel inspired. This one's a shortie because I'm still sick (hence why it's a little crack-tastic)
> 
> Thanks everyone who read and reviewed last time! I always appreciate it!!!

Keith kicks the door open because he has a violent soul. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING HELL, SHIROGANE?” he yells.

            His lung capacity is actually pretty impressive. Shiro heard him perfectly clearly all the way out in the rink. He glances over at Adam, “Do I hide now?” 

            Adam shrugs, “He followed you across an ocean. Pretty sure he’ll find you behind the snack stand.”

            “Fuck.”

            Keith stomps into the arena like the floor has personally offended him, folds his arms and glares from the sidelines.

            Shiro, on the ice, stops and stares at him.

            The glare intensifies.

            Adam skids to a halt next to Shiro and peers at Shiro’s glowering teenage protégé. “If he’s not going to come on the ice, technically this is a safe zone.”

            “Does that make where Keith’s standing the Danger Zone?”

            Keith interrupts before Adam can think up a smart response “If you start singing that fucking song, Shiro, I will gut you with my knife.”

            “Does he mean his ‘knife shoes’?” Adam asks because he’s a grown adult who spends too much time on the Internet and is painfully aware of that meme.

            “No, he carries around an actual knife,” Shiro sighs, “It’s a family heirloom. And a long story.”

            “Stop making me sound like a serial killer!” Keith yells, folding his arms impossibly tighter over his chest.

            “You’re the one who showed up screaming and kicking things,” Shiro helpfully points out.

            “And threatening to knife people,” Adam feels compelled to add on.

            “Yeah, what’s with the threats of bodily harm?”

            “YOU DISAPPEARED. I WAS CONCERNED!” Keith protests.

            “So you’re not here because Krolia’s pissed at me?”

            “No, she can come herself if she wants to deal with you,” Keith says with the heartless pragmatism of a teenager high on his first touch of independence.

            What follows is a period of dead silence where Keith pout/glares, Shiro smiles at him like his possibly deranged sidekick said something very endearing, and Adam tries to distance himself from the interaction as much as humanly possible without actually moving because frankly, he feels like he’s intruding.

            Keith finally huffs a sigh, “I see you don’t suck as much as you did.”

            Shiro _beams_ like that was a real compliment, “Working with Adam has been great! The breath of fresh air I needed!” 

            Keith rolls his eyes and Adam stares really intently at a chip of ice next to his right foot because he’s a _breath of fresh air_ and that’s a little much to process at 9am.

            “Fine, cool, can I skate with you then?” 

            “Sure, bud, but you have to call your mom first.”

            Keith’s head pops up, his mouth hanging open. “What? Why?”

            Shiro raises an eyebrow and honest to go props his one hand on his hip like a suburban mom giving a sulky child a talking to. “Keith Kogane, I am a grown man. I am allowed to be incredibly irresponsible and randomly disappear whenever I want. It’s one of the few perks of being a grown up.”

            “For the record, if you randomly disappear while you’re living in my apartment, I will freak out,” Adam blurts out.

            Shiro nods sagely as if this were a piece of wisdom that makes any sense at all, “Which is your right, as a fellow adult person. But _you,_ Keith, are not an adult yet. Which means that there are people out there who are responsible for your safety and well being who get really upset when you disappear on them.”

            Adam is really impressed that Shiro can sound so persuasive and responsible while also being insanely hypocritical.

            Keith’s face doesn’t so much twitch, as full-on _spasm_ in outrage before he’s huffing a frustrated sigh through his nose, yanking a cell phone out of his duffle bag and stalking off to call his mother. Adam is duly impressed.

            Shiro lets out an enormous sigh of relief, “I did not expect that to work, oh my _god_.”

            Adam chokes on a laugh, “What…what the hell was that?” 

            Shiro has buried his face in his one good hand and is laughing in a slightly hysterical manner, “Oh my god, did that sound as cool as I thought it did?”

            “High-key hypocrisy,” Adam deadpans, “But A plus delivery. I think you’ve unlocked the secret of parenting.”

            Shiro just stars giggle-snorting like a lunatic.

            _“I have a crush on this man,”_ Adam tells himself, _“I have actual serious feelings for this basket case.”_

Keith reappears in the doorway, “Mom says you two are responsible for me for the next few weeks.”

            Shiro stops laughing instantly.

            Adam thought he had a filter once. Today is not the day it comes back. “Did we just adopt a child together? Moving kind of fast in terms of relationship milestones, but okay.”

            Shiro’s eyes light up and he grins, playing along, “Well we moved in together before we got him, so at least he’s not completely out of wedlock.”

            “We haven’t been together long enough for common law to apply. I think he’s probably still our bastard offspring.”

            “Aw, too bad.”

            “I’M RIGHT HERE!” Keith protests, throwing up his hands as if _they’re_ the ones being ridiculous.

            Really, their son is such a drama queen.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the music Shiro used for the program Adam skates to be this cover of 'Iris': https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfS4cRHDrw0
> 
> Fic title is from the lyrics of that song. 
> 
> Let me know if you want more of this AU???
> 
> Please be gentle in the comments even if this fic sucked, I am ill and vulnerable.


End file.
